1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for remotely monitoring patients fitted with an implantable medical device (IMD).
2. Background Art
Implantable medical devices (IMDs) fitted within a patient are often capable of transmitting data to sources outside the patient to relay information about the device and/or information the device has obtained about the patient. Typically, patients fitted with an IMD make follow-up visits to their medical provider so that information from the IMD can be obtained for analysis.
Rather than returning to the medical provider for these follow-up sessions, a system that allows patients to obtain data from their IMD and remotely transmit the data to their medical provider would allow the patients to complete these follow-up sessions from the comfort of their own home or from other remote locations. Such systems need to be accessible to older patients who may have hearing and/or visual disabilities.
What is needed is a system for remotely monitoring patients fitted with an IMD that includes a simple user interface for patients who may be hearing and/or visually impaired.